mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Optimist
The Optimist 'is the 29th commercially released MossiMovie. It was released worldwide on September 26 2009 and is the longest MossiMovie to date, faring even longer than the feature film The Martin Luther Movie. The plot revolves around a young boy named Nicholas who struggles with depression and pessimism. However, his life is changed when he is visited by a strange and hairy man who offers a new outlook on life. Plot The film starts of with opening credits over old images of MossiMembers. The first scene begins with Nicholas entering his room in a rut. After moaning for a good 15 seconds, he is suddenly interrupted by the opening of his door. At this moment, he is approached by a strange and hairy man, whom the audience can refer to as 'The Optimist'. The Optimist tells Nicholas that he is fed up with his constant complaining and takes him back in time to confront people that made a significant change in his life. In the first warp, The Optimist shows Nicholas a young boy who wished to be friends with him long ago, however Nicholas turned him down and caused him to commit suicide. The Optimist asks Nicholas how the young boy must have felt after being mistreated by someone who became just as depressed as the boy was. In the second warp, Nicholas is forced to confront a bully that made his life hell. With some back up from The Optimist, Nicholas overtakes the bully and wins the pride he lost back that day. In the final warp, The Optimist makes Nicholas revisit the day he lost his girlfriend in a thug attack. This takes a major effect on Nicholas as he learns how precious life really is. As he begins to cry, he is comforted by a song The Optimist performs. Before transitioning to the last act, a scene occurs showing two lawyers which complain that the video has stolen elements from other previous projects, however the less intelligent lawyer fails to backup the other lawyers accusations, so the video continues playing. In the final act, The Optimist learns his mother has been killed and becomes a pessimist. However, Nicholas uses the lessons he learnt to quickly rehabilitate the Optimist and end off the third act in a positive note. The film ends with Nicholas and The Optimist dancing to cheerful music, following which, they introduce the credits and say goodbye once more. Cast LilBadger as ''Nicholas, Lawyer #2 Richoguy13 as The Optimist, Young Boy, Bully, Thug, Lawyer #1 BadgerGirl as Random dancer, Nicholas' girlfriend. Production Richoguy13 wished for the film to be very enclosed, only 4 different rooms are shown across the 9 minute length. Another reason for this, was the fact that a party was happening on the opposite side of the set, restricting areas to film. When asked about the inspiration for his character's voice, Richoguy13 said "You know, it's one I've done a lot in the past, and I never really thought too much about where I'd obtained it from. But thinking hard about it now, it's sort of Arnold Schwarzaneggar meets The Muppets. Rating The original film released is rated "'''PG" for'' mild violence, crude humour and mature themes.'' *A teenager frequently acts negative and announces his desire to be killed. *One person slaps another person in the face. *A brief fight takes place between two young teenagers. *Someone is shot and killed by a criminal. (No blood is shown.) The new 2011 version has earnt an "M'" rating for the addition of blood in the criminal scene. Music The music used in the film are mostly techno and house related. The beats compliment the excessively positive attitude of The Optimist. 2011 Version In 2011, a new version of the film was released for a short time to acknowledge the 2nd anniversary of the release. While it mostly maintains it's length, there are several changes present. *The film is now in widescreen cinema scope. *The opening no longer features "A MossiMovies Production." Nor does the ending. *The dialogue now has subtitles. *Several scenes have been upscaled in volume. *Special FX have been placed in teleporting scenes and the gun scene. *The line ''"Smoking too much of the stuff." has been removed. *Several scenes have been interspliced. Sequel(s) Richoguy13 has expressed extreme desire to create follow-ups' to his movie whenever possible. "This is just too good of an idea to be utilised just the once. This character and story is so rich, and easily expandable; it's right up there with "Swat Force" ''to have perfect follow-ups. There's a lot in store for "The Optimist."" Cultural References *Various posters for games, movies and actors can be seen on the walls throughout the movie. This includes a poster for ''"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" ''and Taylor Lautner''. The Optimist is shown to be intrigued by at least two of these. *During the lawyer scene, one of the lawyers complains that The Optimist is using the same format as the popular science fiction series, "''Heroes ''". Trivia *The song the Optimist performs is purely improvised. *There was no script for the film. *The line '''Smoking too much of the stuff' ''is Richoguy13's only regret about the film. *Richoguy13 nearly breaks character by laughing during the scene before the second time travel, which he explains he resolved by incorporating it into the scene. *When Nicholas goes to say the Optimist's name, he speaks a bunch of babble, this is a technique that teases the audience at much pondered things. *Richoguy13 spent much time convincing LilBadger to do the movie. He has stated that, "LilBadger's attitude at that moment, being negative about making a good movie, is practically what spawned the whole film's idea and concept. He wasn't convinced, and I was showing him the positive outcome we could channel." *The opening of the film features cameo appearances from other MossiMembers in wall photos at younger ages. *The movie is part of a series which Richoguy13 likes to call his "Emotive Escapades Series". External Links '''MossiMembers [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWII, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random Dancing Thingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, The Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly]